Failed Birthday?
by Rysa RazkaEka
Summary: "ku harap dia ingat besok itu hari apa, semoga dia tidak mengacaukannya! ah .. suoh bakayaro..!" –munakata #didekasikan untuk ultahnya munakata reisi a.k.a mamih!


Failed Birthday?

K-Project (c) Gora X Gohands

Mikorei (Mikoto x Reisi)

By Rysa RazkaEka

.

.

.

"hufft.." munakata menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, dia sedang membayangkan kejutan apa yang akan suoh berikan padanya, tapi mengingat suoh bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya memberi kejutan kepada orang lain yang menurut dia membuang-buang tenaga, bahkan kepada dia yang merupakan "kekasih"nya pun sepertinya suoh menganggap itu membuang-buang tenaga juga mungkin pikir munakata setengah kecewa.

"suoh memang bukan orang yang romantis!" ucap munakata sambil memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, mengingat dia melamun memakan waktu yang cukup lama tiba-tiba dia tersadar bahwa di kelasnya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa, munakata pun cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas, mungkin dia sudah menunggu di luar kelas pikirnya.

Dan benar saja dia sudah menunggu nya entah sejak kapan.

"kau lama juga munakata, sedang apa kau?" tanya suoh malas

"ah tidak sedang apa-apa aku hanya sedang membereskan buku-bukuku" jawab munakata tanpa melihat suoh. "ayo kita pulang!" munakata sengaja mendahului suoh.

"dia benar-benar tidak peka" ucap munakata dalam hati.

"oi munakata, kau kenapa kusut begitu, apa kau sedang lapar, jika iya ayo kita mampir dulu ke kedai ramen, aku lapar" ucap suoh polos.

"ternyata dia lebih mementingkan perutnya dibanding perasaan kekasihnya, ah kekasih? Sepertinya menurut suoh aku bukan siapa-siapa dia" ucap munakata dalam hati "baiklah ayo kita kesana, aku juga lapar" ucap munakata mengiyakan perkataan suoh.

Beberapa menit mereka telah berjalan, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Munakata melirik suoh sekilas dan tidak ada respon apapun dari pemuda bersurai merah padam itu, munakata pun menghela nafas berat.

"suoh, apa kau ada acara besok nanti?" ucap munakata membuka pembicaraan.

"tidak ada- oh sepertinya ada, memang kenapa?" ucap suoh tiba-tiba merubah pernyataan, semoga munakata tidak sadar pikirnya.

"ada? Tidak seperti biasanya kau punya acara di hari libur seperti itu , ahh sudah lupakan" potong munakata

Sampailah mereka di kedai ramen yang sudah sering mereka kunjungi, semoga saja setelah makan mood mereka terutama munakata menjadi membaik.

"irrashaimase.." ucap pemilik kedai ramen.

Suoh dan munakata pun menduduki kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"suoh kau mau pesan apa?" tanya munakata.

"yang biasa saja!" jawab suoh tanpa mengubah ekspresi.

"kami pesan 2 ramen original" ucap munakata kepada pemilik kedai ramen.

"wakarimashita!" jawab pemilik kedai ramen.

Satu menit,dua menit, tiga menit, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka, yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas dari pemilik surai merah menyala yang sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

"2 ramen original silahkan dinikmati!" ucap pemilik kedai ramen

"ow sankyu" ucap suoh sambil mengambil mangkok ramennya.

Tanpa menghiraukan munakata, suoh pun langsung melahap ramennya, namun tiba-tiba suoh pun terdiam dan memulai pembicaraan.

"kau sedang tidak enak badan? Atau kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya suoh sedikit khawatir, tidak seperti biasanya munakata seperti ini pikirnya.

Munakata pun melihat ke arah suoh dengan tatapan "aku baik-baik saja" semoga saja suoh mengerti.

"aku tak apa-apa, lebih baik kita cepat makan ramennya, sebelum ramennya jadi dingin, itadakimasu!" ucap munakata sambil mencicipi kuah ramennya. "oishii!" munakata tersenyum simpul.

Suoh pun melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda tadi, sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, salahkan otaknya yang tidak selalu berjalan baik jika itu berkaitan dengan 'kekasih'nya munakata, munakata memang sangat sulit 'tuk ditebak.

"na munakata" suoh mencoba kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"setelah kita makan, kita langsung pulang saja!" suoh melirik munakata sekilas dan ternyata pemilik surai biru tua itu tiba-tiba menghentikan makannya sambil menunduk.

Ah suoh sepertinya kau sudah membuat mood munakata semakin memburuk, tapi ternyata..

"baiklah, lagian aku juga ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan mengerjakan prku" jawab munakata setengah dingin tanpa mengubah ekspresi agar suoh tidak curiga.

"oh baiklah kalau begitu" suoh pun melanjutkan makannya.

"ah aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang" batin munakata

Mereka pun selesai makan dan meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut, seperti biasa tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, hm.. unek-unek? Iya karena mereka sekarang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"ah aku baru ingat, besok itu tanggal 1 oktober, dan pada tanggal itu ada diskon besar-besaran di supermarket, haruskah aku memberitahu totsuka?" ucap suoh tanpa merasa bersalah.

Munakata yang mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap punggung pemuda bersurai merah yang sudah berada di depannya, pemilik surai merah tersebut pun ikut terdiam dan menoleh ke arah munakata yang berada dibelakangnya.

"b-baka suoh! bakayaro!" munakata ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu, tapi apa daya bibirnya serasa dikunci, dan munakata hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"muna– " tanya suoh spontan.

"tidak apa-apa suoh, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai kerumah" sergah munakata.

Munakata pun kembali berjalan dan mendahului suoh, suoh yang melihat dia seperti itu hanya bisa bingung, suoh pun ikut berjalan dibelakang munakata.

Di perempatan jalan munakata kembali terdiam.

"arah rumah kita bedakan? Cukup sampai sini saja, jaa.." ucap munakata dingin dan kembali berjalan ke arah kanan.

Suoh yang mendengar nya hanya bisa diam dan berpikir sepertinya munakata sedang pms –ralat maksudnya sedang tidak enak badan, suoh pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah.

Setiba di rumah, munakata menggebrak pintu, tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti itu, salahkan kekasihnya yang benar-benar tidak peka.

"sepertinya aku sudah salah menilai suoh itu orang yang pengertian argh.." munakata merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang "mungkin dengan mandi aku bisa menjadi lebih baik" pikir munakata sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

"tadaima.." ucap suoh malas.

"okaeri.. mikoto.." ucap pemuda bersurai emas 'totsuka' setengah bingung.

"kenapa lagi hmm.. apa kau ada masalah dengan munakata-san?" tanya totsuka menerka-nerka.

"ah aku mau mandi dulu, setelah itu akan aku ceritakan!" ucap suoh tanpa melihat ke arah totsuka.

"ahh aku mengerti sekarang, kalau begitu ayo besok kita ke supermarket, ada diskon besar-besaran kan disana, kita sekalian belinya "totsuka antusias.

Suoh pun mengiyakan perkataan totsuka, semoga besok cuaca cerah dan keberuntungan berpihak padanya pikir suoh setengah mengantuk.

Sepi..sunyi ..senyap itulah keadaan kamar munakata saat ini, sekarang tanggal 1 oktober dimana pemilik surai biru itu berulang tahun, iya ulang tahun tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa hari ini. Untuk menghapus bosan dia pun mengecek ponselnya, terdapat banyak e-mail disana, ternyata tidak terlalu sepi menurutnya, banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya berhubung sekarang hari libur, teman-temannya tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya, dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pun munakata sudah merasa cukup dengan semua itu, tapi seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu tidak 'muncul' juga, apa dia benar-benar lupa atau sengaja tidak mengingatnya, banyak sekali yang munakata pikirkan saat ini.

"lebih baik aku ke toko buku saja, semoga saja ada barang bagus disana" munakata bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju pemberhentian bus tujuan swalayan akihabara.

`pukul 14.00..

"ah akhirnya kebutuhan rumah terpenuhi, untung kau mengetahuinya" totsuka sangat senang dan hampir saja melupakan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"ah gomen gomen, aku lupa dengan tujuan utama kita" totsuka menggaruk tengkuk dengan ekspresi malu dan suoh hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya.

"ayo" ucap totsuka semangat sambil menarik tangan suoh, dan suoh hanya bisa mengikuti kemana pemuda bersurai emas itu melangkah.

Sesampainya di swalayan _akihabara_ , munakata pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tetap saja tidak ada satupun e-mail dari kekasihnya, munakata pun memasukkan kembali ponselnya dengan kasar.

"aku harus bersenang-senang hari ini,hiraukan saja dia, suoh bakayaro" umpat munakata.

Munakata kembali berjalan menuju toko buku favoritnya, lalu tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan suoh yang sedang berjalan dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan mereka terlihat sangat 'akrab', dan seseorang tersebut sedang memegang sebuket bunga mawar biru. Munakata pun terdiam, suoh dan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal pun ikut terdiam.

"m-munakata?" tanya suoh ragu-ragu

Munakata yang merasa dipanggil, hanya bisa melihat suoh sinis dan mulai mencibir.

"oh jadi ini acaranya, bagus kalau begitu, aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa" munakata pun memalingkan wajahnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"h-hei tunggu!" cegah totsuka "hei mikoto bukankah itu munakata-san, itu kekasihmu kan mikoto?"tanya totsuka setengah teriak sambil menarik-narik lengan suoh

"sepertinya dia sudah salah paham" ucap suoh sambil menatap punggung munakata yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"hei kenapa kau masih diam saja?" totsuka pun menyodorkan bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" suoh memandang totsuka polos.

"kau benar-benar tidak peka yah mikoto, munakata-san sepertinya punya hati baja karena dia bisa tahan dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini" totsuka hanya bisa menggeleng.

"kau yang membeli ini kan, ah hancur sudah rencana kita, sudah kejar dia!" lanjut totsuka sambil mendorong-dorong suoh, dan suoh hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"ah suoh kau membuat moodku semakin buruk, ah.. ini ulang tahun yang paling menyebalkan" umpat munakata sambil memberhentikan bus yang hendak lewat.

Munakata pun menaiki bus tanpa berpikir panjang.

"kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini?" umpat munakata sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Suoh pun mencoba menghubungi munakata namun sayang handphonenya tidak aktif,sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah salah paham ah tidak sepertinya dia sudah sangat kesal pikir suoh.

Munakata melihat ke arah jendela bus dengan wajah muram dan dia pun mulai sedikit bingung.

"tunggu, bukankah ini arah ke rumah suoh?" tanya munakata pada diri sendiri

Dia pun mengambil handphonenya dan menekan _power button_ nya..

"hmm, kenapa handphoneku mati?" dan munakata pun menyalakan handphonenya.

Munakata pun terkejut dengan isi handphonenya, banyak pesan yang masuk dari Suoh.

" _kau dimana?"_

" _kau pulang ke rumah?"_

" _aku harus menjelaskan semuanya agar kau mengerti"_

" _munakata..."_

" _balas pesan dariku munakata"_

Munakata mencengkeram handphonenya erat dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

 _*drrrtt..drrrtt*_

Munakata melihat ke arah layar handphonenya dan tertera nama Suoh disana, Suoh menelponnya, tapi untuk apa dia menelpon, mau minta maaf? Telat! Tanpa sadar munakata mengerutuk.

Munakata pun dengan terpaksa mengangkat telpon dari Suoh.

"Ada apa?" ketus munakata

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, sekarang kau dimana?" tanya suoh

"maaf jika aku tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanmu dan mengganggu 'kencan'mu dengannya" jawab munakata dengan nada meledek

"Jawab aku dimana kau sekarang?" tanya suoh dengan nada paksa

"Aku tidak sengaja menaiki bus yang akan menuju ke arah rumahmu" jawab munakata datar

"kalau begitu aku akan menyusulmu, berhentilah di halte dekat rumahku" jawab suoh sambil menutup telepon.

Munakata pun melihat ke arah handphonenya karena tiba-tiba panggilannya terputus, munakata pun menggengam erat handphonenya dan berkata lirih "kau mau apa lagi suoh.."

Beberapa menit pun telah berlalu, munakata sedang melihat ke arah jendela sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku bus, tangan kanannya memutar-mutar handphone menunggu balasan dari 'kekasih'nya suoh tapi tak kunjung dibalas juga.

 _Tak usah menyusul atau menungguku, aku akan turun dari bus yang aku naiki dan akan menaiki bus yang lain yang mengarah kerumahku... Send to_ : _Suoh_

Sampailah munakata di halte yang suoh maksud, munakata pun meminta berhenti dan segera turun dari bus. Setelah munakata turun dari bus dia melihat seseorang dari kejauhan sambil menduduki sepeda motor, apa itu suoh? Pikirnya.

Munakata pun menghampiri seseorang tersebut dan ternyata benar dia suoh, tapi munakata merasa aneh melihat suoh sedang memegang sebuket bunga mawar biru.

"yo munakata.." sapa suoh dengan tampang tidak berdosanya seperti biasa.

"suoh?" jawab munakata setengah mematung.

Suoh yang sedari tadi duduk dimotornya pun menghampiri pelan munakata sembari memegang sebuket bunga.

"ahh aku harus mulai darimana?" suoh mendesah pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Munakata menampakkan ekspresi ke-ingintahu-annya tetapi seperti biasa munakata mencoba menutupi dengan sikap yang sedikit acuh.

"aku tidak meminta penjelasan yang rinci cukup buat aku mengerti.." munakata membuka pembicaraan.

"otanjoubi omedetou, munakata" ucap suoh sambil mengangkat sebuket bunga di depan munakata.

.. _penjelasan macam apa ini?.._ batin munakata sambil menunduk karena malu, mungkin.

"suoh?" tanya munakata dengan nada _kalem_ namun gagal karena lebih terdengar lirih *uhuk*

"kau ulang tahun kan hari ini?" potong suoh sambil menampakkan senyumnya yang khas.

"bukan itu maksudku" hardik munakata agar suoh mengerti apa yang munakata maksud.

"munakata, kau yang justru menggagalkan semuanya" jelas suoh dan membuat munakata tak bergeming.

"aku? Kenapa aku? Apa yang sudah aku perbuat?" spontan munakata bingung dengan penjelasan suoh kali ini.

"harusnya kau tidak ada di swalayan hari ini, dan sedang berdiam diri dirumah, dan aku akan mengunjungimu, memelukmu dari belakang dan membisikkan kalimat "otanjoubi omedetou munakata" lalu memberimu sebuket bunga biru ini setelah itu-

"cukup suoh cukup!" potong munakata dan tak disangka kuping dan pipi munakata sedikit _memerah._

"kau tidak malu mengatakan semua itu suoh?" tanya munakata dengan nada angkuh namun semburat _merahnya_ masih saja tetap nampak.

"aku hanya ingin membuat mu mengerti" jawab suoh dengan tampang datarnya.

"lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya munakata sambil menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya.

Suoh mendekati munakata perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai berdekatan lebih dekat lagi dan akhirnya suoh pun membisikkan sebuah kalimat .

 _..lakukan apapun yang kau mau selama itu bisa membuatmu puas tapi karena hari ini ulang tahunmu, kau yang harus membuatku puas, otanjoubi omedetou munakata._

Munakata yang mendengar itu refleks mendorong dada suoh pelan, mengambil buket yang sedari tadi suoh pegang dan membalikkan badan, munakata tersenyum simpul sayang suoh tak melihatnya.

"harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu suoh, lalu apa yang kau lakukan hm" mencoba bersikap tenang sambil memandangi kelopak bunga.

Suoh memeluk munakata dari belakang dengan pelan namun terkesan tak ingin melepaskan.

"yang pasti aku akan melakukan *** dengan mu di ***** menikmati setiap ******* lalu membuatmu ****** sampai ****** dan-

"hey suoh apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" munakata membalikan badannya karena sedikit 'terganggu' dengan perkataan suoh.

Suoh pun dengan sigap menggenggam tangan munakata dan sedikit mengelusnya, munakata hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tersenyum tipis, cuaca disekitar mereka sangat mendukung, cahaya 'merah padam' dari sang mentari bercampur dengan 'biru tegas'nya langit, dan juga semilir angin yang menyapu pakaian dan rambut mereka.

 _..ternyata ulang tahunku tidak segagal yang aku kira..._

 _-Owari?-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*masih ada lanjutannya *_

Sesampainya mereka di rumah si surai biru tua yang sedang berulang tahun..

.

.

 _*cklek*_

Munakata menuju ke dapur dengan masih memegang buket bunganya dan ia pun menaruhnya di buffet, suoh yang berada dibelakangnya pun ikut mengekor ke dapur, suoh pun duduk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari munakata.

Munakata mengambil beberapa kotak susu stroberi dari kulkas lalu menaruhnya di meja, Munakata tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"suoh? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" tanya munakata sambil memandangi suoh dengan pandangan penasaran.

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan,munakata?" suoh pun menghampiri munakata sambil mengambil satu kotak susu stroberi.

"kau sedang bersama siapa tadi?" tangkas munakata tanpa mengubah raut wajah

"hmm, siapa maksudmu?" jawab suoh seadanya sambil menyedot susu stroberi

"laki-laki berambut pirang yang bersamamu tadi di swalayan" jelas munakata sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"oh dia totsuka" jawab suoh santai tidak, lebih ke _kelewat santai._

munakata hanya bisa terpaku mendengar jawaban dari suoh "hanya itu?"

"memang harus aku jawab apa? kekasihku? Bukannya kekasihku sedang ada didepanku?" jawab suoh datar namun tiba-tiba ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"oh aku tidak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya itu.." jawab munakata berbalik memunggungi suoh.

Suoh pun menghampiri munakata dan memeluknya dari belakang, lalu membisikkan sesuatu..

 _..kau kekasihku.._

 _..tak akan ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku.._

 _..jadi jangan ragukan semua itu.._

 _.._

"suoh?" munakata refleks membalikkan badan dan akhirnya chu– suoh mengecup bibir manis munakata.

*kyaaaa!(author heboh )

Suoh pun melepaskan ciumannya, menatap munakata sambil memperlihatkan _smirk kemenangannya_ .

"oi.. oi... padahal aku berniat mencium pipimu, tapi tak apa timing yang tepat" suoh menyentuh bibirnya dan kembali duduk dengan masih tetap menampakkan senyum _victory_ nya lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia memperlihatkan tampang tak berdosanya lagi.

Munakata dengan tampang cengo –ralat kalem meski sedikit terlihat semburat tipis di pipinya dengan kelakuan ehem kekasihnya ia hanya bisa speechless dengan menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun lalu ia pun berbalik memunggungi suoh dan munakata pun melontarkan kalimat dengan nada intimidasi

"sepertinya aku harus mengurangi jatah susu stroberi mulai hari ini"

-FIN-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

`cuap-cuap author~~

Munakata kzl mode on! Kkk suoh 'mainin' munakata, munakata pun bisa 'mainin' suoh meski caranya beda XD

Okee buat Munakata Reisi a.k.a Raja Biru alias mamih (panggilan dari #anakmikorei X'D) aku ucapkan otanjoubi omedetou~~~ #telat!

Bener-bener 'failed' karna ada sedikit kendala pas ngepost ff ini orz tapi tetep sweet kan meski masih ada beberapa kekurangan hehe dan ini ff pertama aku di fandom K-Project dengan cast mikorei, banzaaii!

Ff ini aku dedikasikan buat anak mikorei yang berada di luar sana,dan juga temenku (partner in crime soal mikorei kkk) Mayou, akhirnya aku post juga! yeeay!

kritik dan saran sangat benar-benar dibutuhkan /,\

paipai di lain kesempatan ne~~

Bandung, 11 Oktober 2017


End file.
